User blog:GlitterInformer/Smile Pretty Cure!/Glitter Force SDC: Episode 41 (Sub), 33 (Dub)
Return to Episode 40 (Sub), 32 (Dub) | Return to the Table of Contents | Advance to Episode 42 (Sub), 34 (Dub) Japanese title: “I’m a Comic Artist!? Yayoi Draws Her Future Dream!!” English title: “Goldenlight!” We’re in the home stretch, guys! Just 8 episodes left, 5 more ticks on the Bad Energy Memory/Wheel of Doom, and 4 more ticks on the Royal Clock! Also, a quick note: the subtitles consistently use “manga” ''(the Japanese word for “comics”) instead of “comics”, which is what the dub uses. For consistency, I’m using “comics” to describe both versions. The episode starts with a flashback to a young Yayoi/Lily drawing. Like last episode’s Japanese version, the sub of this episode starts with Yayoi introducing herself. Present-day Yayoi/Lily narrates that she’s always loved to draw, but that she’s embarrassed to show others her drawings. We see her mom come over to see the drawing and Yayoi/Lily hiding it from her. In the sub, this is silent; in the dub, Lily’s mom asks to see the drawing and Lily cries out as she covers it up. We then cut to the present day, where we get a clip of autumn leaves and then Yayoi/Lily drawing in school. In the sub, this is silent; in the dub, Lily continues to narrate, saying that even though her art is better, she still doesn’t like showing it to others. Miyuki/Emily and the others ask Yayoi/Lily to show them her drawing. She refuses at first, but when the girls say what they saw looked good, she shows it to them. In the dub, the girls also say that they won’t tease Lily, and Chloe speaks for longer than Reika. Yayoi/Lily’s drawing is of a superheroine she came up with. The girls are amazed at the quality and tell her that she’s good enough to become a professional comic artist, which surprises Yayoi/Lily. We then get the opening themes. The Japanese opening is back to normal! We then cut to Yayoi/Lily daydreaming about being a real comic book artist. As usual, the dub adds the episode title over the first shot. Yayoi only narrates over the end of the daydream, while Lily narrates over the whole thing. We then see the girls talk about the perks of being a comic artist. A bit of dialogue is changed: Akane saying comic book drawing is a popular job is changed to Kelsey saying Lily could write a whole series, and Nao saying people would call Yayoi ''“sensei” (meaning “one who has come before” and usually used for teachers) is changed to April saying she should get Lily’s autograph. Yayoi/Lily says that she couldn’t be a professional comic artist. Yayoi says that the job is competitive and only a few become pros, while Lily says there are many artists who are better than her. Then, a male classmate tells Yayoi/Lily she should participate in a comic contest. He shows her an ad in his comic book. Text is changed on the cover and in the pages of the book. 41 01 japanese magazine 1.png 41 02 english magazine 1.png 41 03 japanese magazine 2.png|Shounen Smile Manga Contest Rookie Award Rules of Entry We're waiting for your applications! 41 04 english magazine 2.png|Got what it takes? Then we're looking for you! We're scanning the globe for the next generation of young artists! See submission details below! In the sub, two other male classmates ask for Yayoi’s autograph if she becomes a pro; in the dub, they say they’re rooting for her. Yayoi/Lily decides to enter the contest. The sub shows the title card. Then, we see Yayoi/Lily at home, preparing to draw. Lily starts speaking before Yayoi does. Japanese text (abbreviations of the days of the week) is edited off her calendar. 41 05 japanese calendar.png|S M T W Th F S 41 06 japanese calendar.png Yayoi/Lily is excited at first, but she soon realizes that she doesn’t know what to draw. Yayoi stares in silence for a bit before leafing through her sketchbook for inspiration; Lily inner monologues through all this, saying things we could have inferred without the dialogue (she doesn’t know what to draw, it has to be great, she should look in her sketchbook for help, etc.). She spies the drawing she made earlier and imagines the heroine in the drawing cheering her on. Yayoi/Lily decides to draw about her, and we cut to the next day. The dub adds an establishing shot of the school. 41 07 added school.png|Lily: "All right. Here it is." Name Change: In the sub, the comic’s heroine is named Miracle Peace. In the dub, her name is Goldenlight. Because of the name change and Japanese text, the cover of Yayoi/Lily’s comic book is changed. 41 08 miracle peace 1.png|Miracle♡Peace 41 09 goldenlight 1.png|Goldenlight! The others are amazed; however, Yayoi/Lily only drew the title page. The male classmates from earlier are disappointed, but Yayoi/Lily tells them that she’ll have the comic finished soon. In the sub, Akane asks Yayoi if she’ll be finished by the deadline and Yayoi says she will be; in the dub, Kelsey asks what the story’s about and Lily says she won’t spoil it for her. Miyuki/Emily tells Yayoi/Lily that she’ll do great, and Yayoi/Lily is confident as we fade to another night. We then cut to the story of Miracle Peace/Goldenlight inside Yayoi/Lily’s mind. The titular character is being chased by a flying supervillain in a cape. When Miracle Peace/Goldenlight reaches a dead end, dialogue is added where Goldenlight exclaims, “I’m trapped!” The supervillain shoots a laser beam at Miracle Peace/Goldenlight, but she dodges and transforms into her magical form seen on the book’s cover. Miracle Peace transforms in silence; Goldenlight says, “Goldenlight Shimmer Power! Engage!” at the start of her transformation. Once transformed, she proclaims her determination to stop the supervillain. We also find out that his dub name is Crimson Wing. As Miracle Peace poses, the text, “JAAAAAN” (a Japanese onomatopoeia) appears behind her. The text is removed in the dub. It's then revealed that the pose is a frame of the comic. 41 10 miracle peace 2.png|JAAAAAN 41 11 goldenlight 2.png 41 12 miracle peace 3.png|JAAAAAN 41 13 goldenlight 3.png Even though it’s past midnight, Yayoi/Lily has only completed two pages. More text on the comic is edited. The Japanese text says, “I will overcome any hardships!” Neither the Japanese nor the English line was said in the animated sequence. Also, that is a huge speech bubble for just, “You leave her alone!” Who is “her”, anyway? 41 14 miracle peace 4.png|I will overcome any hardships! 41 15 goldenlight 4.png|You leave her alone! We cut to class the next day. The beginning of the scene is silent; in the dub, the teacher lectures to her students. In her head, Yayoi/Lily doubts that she’ll ever get the comic finished, but she refuses to back down since she’s committed herself to the contest. While she’s thinking, the teacher calls her name and scolds her for not paying attention. The other four stare at her in concern. In the sub, they do so in silence; in the dub, Lily wonders where they are in the book and the teacher tells her to pay more attention next time. We cut to Yayoi/Lily walking home. The others run up to her and offer to help with her comic. Yayoi/Lily thanks them, but she decides to do it herself because that’s what Miracle Peace/Goldenlight would do. We get a flashback to the panel from earlier. In the sub, it’s lightened so we can barely see the text; in the dub, it’s normal. 41 16 miracle peace 5.png|I will overcome any hardships! 41 15 goldenlight 4.png|You leave her alone! Yayoi/Lily tells the others about how she’s been a shy crybaby since she was little. Yayoi says she drew superheroes because she looked up to their braveness; Lily says she drew a girl who was as strong and brave as she wished she was. Yayoi/Lily thanks her friends again. The scene ends on a shot of a streetlight. In the sub, this shot is silent; in the dub, Emily cheers Lily on over it. We cut to the Bad End Kingdom/Shadow Realm. In much the same manner as last episode, Joker/Rascal has called Akaoni/Brute to meet him due to him failing to defeat Pretty Cure/the Glitter Force. Like last time, Joker/Rascal says that Pierrot/Nogo is angry. Unlike Wolfrun/Ulric, though, Akaoni/Brute doesn’t get to choose which girl he goes after. Joker/Rascal chooses Peace for him; Joker because Cure Peace is a crybaby, and Rascal because Glitter Peace is currently working alone. Joker/Rascal throws a card with Peace on it at Akaoni/Brute. For some reason, the dub plays the clip of Akaoni/Brute smashing the card with his club twice. Additionally, Joker says he looks forward to Akaoni’s results, while Rascal says that there’s a 50/50 chance of Brute winning and that he’s happy with either outcome. The sub gives us the eyecatches, which show Cure Peace and Princess Peace. Then, we cut to Yayoi/Lily’s room, where we see a bunch of scrapped comic pages. The deadline comes closer and close, and Yayoi/Lily is relentlessly working on her comic. In the sub, this is silent; in the dub, Lily monologues over the whole thing about how much trouble she’s having. We then cut to Yayoi/Lily walking in the middle of the night, when suddenly Miracle Peace/Goldenlight is thrown into the ground and Yayoi/Lily is confronted by her nemesis. In the sub, this change is really confusing; in the dub, it’s explained by Lily inner-monologuing that she should imagine herself in the comic so she can get more ideas. Miracle Peace is silent as she hits the ground and suffers from her wounds; Goldenlight grunts and groans. The supervillain then targets Yayoi/Lily. He tells her that she’ll never finish her comic and then shoots a dark beam at her. However, Miracle Peace/Goldenlight intercepts the beam before it can hit Yayoi/Lily. Once again, Miracle Peace is silent while Goldenlight grunts. Miracle Peace/Goldenlight refuses to let the supervillain win, but he doubts her because she was created by Yayoi/Lily, whom he perceives as weak. Miracle Peace/Goldenlight goes to attack the supervillain. They punch each other, creating a beam so strong that it blows Yayoi/Lily away. It turns out the whole sequence was a dream, as Yayoi/Lily wakes up in her bed. Yayoi is silent as she looks around the room and checks on her comic; Lily inner-monologues that she has trouble believing the previous scene was a dream because it felt real. Unfortunately, a bunch of ink has spilled on a page of the comic. Japanese text is edited. 41 17 miracle peace 6.png 41 18 goldenlight 6.png Yayoi/Lily frantically tries to clean up the ink, but to no avail. Yayoi is silent; Lily laments her ruined work. She flashes back to the supervillain taunting her and then to her friends encouraging her. She gives up and runs away, crying. She runs out of her house, only to find her friends coming to bring her snacks. Miyuki/Emily asks if she finished the comic yet. Yayoi/Lily tells them she can’t do it and runs off. She eventually reaches a trash can and contemplates throwing away her comic. Yayoi is silent as she does this; Lily inner-monologues that she feels bad to have disappointed her friends and that she should have never tried in the first place. Japanese text on the trash can is changed to English. 41 54 japanese trash.png|Trash 41 55 english trash.png|Tra Then, Akaoni/Brute finds her and summons a Bad End. Like last time, Akaoni forgoes the usual speech and simply grunts, while Brute taunts Lily. Yayoi/Lily doubts that she can take him on by herself (even though she did in episode 23->20). Then, Akaoni/Brute notices the pages she’s holding and summons a wind with his club to bring the papers to him. This is darkened in the dub. 41 19 japanese wind 1.png|"What are you holding~oni!?" 41 20 english wind 1.png|"Hmm? What's that you're holding?" 41 21 japanese wind 2.png|"Ah!" 41 22 english wind 2.png|*grunts* Yayoi/Lily begs Akaoni/Brute to give her comic back. Akaoni says Yayoi can have it if she beats him, while Brute says “finders keepers” and doesn’t make the same deal. Yayoi/Lily thinks that she needs to take Akaoni/Brute on herself because that’s what Miracle Peace/Goldenlight would do. She then transforms. The dub goes a bit off its usual course; usually when one of the girls transforms by herself, she says, “Here I go! Glitter Force Makeover!” However, this time Lily says, “All right! Glitter Force Makeover!” Both Cure Peace and Glitter Peace choose scissors. Akaoni/Brute turns the supervillain in the comic into a Hyper Akanbe/Twilight Buffoon. As the transformation happens, the supervillain’s chuckling is added in the dub where there was originally silence. The fight starts out with the Akanbe/Buffoon punching Peace. This is darkened in the dub. 41 23 japanese punch 1.png|Akanbe: "Oni!" 41 24 english punch 1.png|Brute: *grunts* 41 25 cure peace.png|Cure Peace: *cries out and grunts* 41 26 glitter peace.png|Glitter Peace: *screams* As the Akanbe/Buffoon tries to step on Peace, dialogue is added where Brute does his mess-up-the-common-saying thing and says, “The hand’s on the other foot this time!” I have no idea what the saying is supposed to be or what it means. Akaoni/Brute tells Peace to give up because she can’t defeat him alone. Then, a page with Miracle Peace/Goldenlight on it catches his eye. Oddly, the Japanese characters are kept in the dub, even though this panel appeared earlier with them edited out. 41 27 miracle peace 7.png|JAAAAAN Akaoni/Brute mocks Miracle Peace/Goldenlight, and Peace tells him that she’s brave, strong, and her ideal heroine. She goes to attack the Akanbe/Buffoon again, but it beats her up. Dialogue is added where Brute says, “Too slow!” before punching her. Akaoni/Brute tells Peace that looking up to a cartoon character is stupid and shoots a dark beam at her, just like in her dream. Peace then blocks the beam in the exact same way Miracle Peace/Goldenlight did. In fact, even the same dub changes happen; Cure Peace is silent, while Glitter Peace grunts. Peace says she’s determined to finish Miracle Peace/Goldenlight’s story. Akaoni/Brute says that she was about to throw the comic away because she’s a crybaby who always quits in the middle and can’t do anything by herself. Cure Peace says that Akaoni’s right, while Glitter Peace says she used to agree with him. She tells Akaoni/Brute that she created Miracle Peace/Goldenlight because that’s who she wants to become. Akaoni/Brute says she’s not real, and Peace says that she is real and she’s inside of her and gives a speech about how she’ll never give up. Akaoni repeatedly says, “Oni?” in confusion; Brute inner-monologues, “Too many words…!” Then, Peace gets a shiny new winged Cure Décor/Glitter Charm, just like last time. The Smile/Glitter Pact engulfs Peace in a giant beam of electricity and blows the Akanbe/Buffoon away. This is slightly dimmed in the dub. Also, dialogue is added where Brute makes a lame pun. 41 28 japanese aura 1.png|Akaoni: "ONI!!" 41 29 english aura 1.png|Brute: "WAAAAUGH!!" *grunts* "That was a shocking experience!" The beam disappears, but a yellow ball still engulfs Peace. The darkening continues. Brute gets more added dialogue as we see Peace within the ball; he panics and wonders where Peace got this power from. Deus ex machina, of course! 41 30 japanese aura 2.png|Akanbe: "A... Akan?" 41 31 english aura 2.png|Brute: "Huh?" 41 32 japanese aura 3.png 41 33 english aura 3.png|Brute: "Oh, boy, that's not good. Where's she getting thank kind of power?" 41 34 japanese aura 4.png 41 35 english aura 4.png The Akanbe/Buffoon punches again, but Peace dodges and punches it back. This is darkened, too. 41 23 japanese punch 1.png 41 24 english punch 1.png|Brute: *GRUNTS* 41 36 japanese aura 5.png 41 37 english aura 5.png 41 38 japanese aura 6.png|Cure Peace: *grunts* 41 39 english aura 6.png|Glitter Peace: *GROWLS* The Akanbe/Buffoon gets up, and dialogue is added where Brute says that Peace’s hit was just a fluke. Then, the fistfight becomes EPIC for a moment, and Akaoni/Brute flashes back to Joker/Rascal threatening him. He tries fighting some more, but Peace beats him up. She then initiates her new attack. Cure Peace just says, “Pretty Cure!” to summon a bolt of lightning; Glitter Peace says, “And now it’s time to finish this the way Goldenlight would: with ultra-sparkle power!” Jeez, Glitter Peace, lay off the girliness. The ensuing lightning bolt is absolutely huge. Akaoni stares in silence, while Brute makes a scared whining noise. Name Change: Cure Peace’s new attack is Peace Thunder Hurricane. Glitter Peace’s is Sparkle Lightning Hurricane. Most of the attack is tinted green. 41 40 peace thunder hurricane 1.png|"Peace Thunder..." 41 41 sparkle lightning hurricane 1.png|"Sparkle Lightning..." 41 42 peace thunder hurricane 2.png|"...HURRICANE!!" 41 43 sparkle lightning hurricane 2.png|"...HURRICANE!!" 41 44 peace thunder hurricane 3.png 41 45 sparkle lightning hurricane 3.png 41 46 peace thunder hurricane 4.png 41 47 sparkle lightning hurricane 4.png 41 48 peace thunder hurricane 5.png|Akaoni: *SCREAMS LIKE A LITTLE GIRL* 41 49 sparkle lightning hurricane 5.png|Brute: *SCREAMS* At the end, both Akaoni and Brute scream, but Akaoni’s scream is so high-pitched that it’s funny. After the attack, the Akanbe/Buffoon is lying in a crater. Dialogue is added where Brute says he should take a vacation and criticizes Peace for hitting him because “bad guys have feelings, too”. Peace tells Akaoni/Brute to give her back her comic, but he refuses and the Akanbe/Buffoon gets back up. Akaoni shouts that he has no way out of the situation, while Brute says he won’t quit until he’s defeated Peace. He attacks again, but the other four shoot their attacks at him. This is darkened in the dub. 41 50 japanese attacks.png 41 51 english attacks.png The four reach the ground and pose, and it looks somewhat silly. In the sub, nobody speaks as they pose; in the dub, Peace calls out their civilian names. In the sub, the four tell Akaoni that Peace is strong enough to defeat him by herself; in the dub, they say this to Peace. The Akanbe/Buffoon gets up, but it can’t do anything other than hunch over in pain. Akaoni is silent, while Brute threatens the girls, says that the punch still hurts, and says that maybe what’s actually hurting his stomach is the burrito he ate earlier. Cure Peace says that once she sets her mind on something, she’ll see it through to the end; Glitter Peace says that they’re all going to defeat Brute together. The team then performs Royal Rainbow Burst, receiving the Umbrella Décor/Charm. Akaoni/Brute teleports away, dreading Pierrot/Nogo’s reaction (and deciding it was the burrito hurting him in the dub). The girls de-transform offscreen. Miyuki/Emily congratulates Yayoi/Lily, and Yayoi/Lily tells them she’s going to finish the comic. The girls celebrate. We then get a shot of the yellow autumn leaves and an exterior shot of the school. Over these shots, dialogue is added where the girls argue over who gets to read the comic first. Additionally, Japanese text is removed from a sign in front of the school. 41 52 japanese school.png|Rainbow Hills Middle 41 53 english school.png At school, Candy puts the Star Décor/Charm into the Royal Clock, silent in the sub and giggling in the dub. This generates a bouquet for the girls to give to Yayoi/Lily as congratulations for completing the comic. One of the classmates from earlier pretends to be Miracle Peace/Goldenlight and zap his friends. In the sub, he uses Miracle Peace Thunder Hurricane; in the dub, he uses Goldenlight Strike. Also, when he zaps them, the sub has one of the “victims” curse Miracle Peace, while the dub has “Goldenlight” taunt the others. The girls tell Yayoi/Lily that the comic is really good. In the sub, Nao says that the comic is as direct as Yayoi is and Reika says Yayoi put a lot of work into it; in the dub, April says that she liked Goldenlight beating up Crimson Wing and Chloe says she liked Goldenlight’s focus on justice. Miyuki tells Yayoi she did well by herself, while Emily says that Goldenlight is like Lily. Then, we get an inner monologue from Yayoi/Lily. Yayoi says her name, that she’s a crybaby, and that she always finishes what she starts, even if it seems difficult; Lily says that everyone has times where their dreams seem too far away and they want to give up, but it’s important to keep going, and that Lily realized this with help from her friends and Goldenlight. Yayoi/Lily imagines Miracle Peace/Goldenlight winking at her and she winks back. In the sub, this has no dialogue; in the dub, Lily continues to monologue over it. With that, the episode ends, but not without a new English ending theme: “Lucky Girl”. The melody is forgettable, the backgrounds are minimalistic, and the character models are as uncanny as ever. Plus, the singers have a weird echo effect throughout the song, which detracts even more. Overall: This was a great focus episode. Yayoi/Lily struggling to create her comic resonated with me more than Akane/Kelsey’s problem last episode. However, the fight and upgraded attack, while great, weren’t as epic as last episode’s. Also, it bugs me that Crimson Wing doesn’t have a Japanese name. 'Next time: 'Nao/April gets a baby sister! Category:Blog posts